Ella tiene el mundo en sus cascos
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: Un antiguo y temible conocido de celestia y luna regresa a equestria para desatar un verdadero infierno en la tierra, ¿podran las mane 6 detener a este terrible sujeto y a su familia?
1. Chapter 1

**ELLA TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS**

 **Hey, hola amigos syd barrett powalsky regresando a las andadas para escribir un fic sobre adivinen de que?... si tal como lo ven de MLP, como muy pocos saben quiero experimentar sobre nuevos terrenos y me gustaría comenzar en este esquibriendoles este fic lleno de acción y masacre.**

 **Cabe mencionar que a mis nuevos amigos que leerán este trabajo mi forma es muy cruda, no acostumbro mucho escribir historias con finales felices y todo eso. También les quiero decir que como ya les mencione este terreno es nuevo para mi ya que no veo el programa así que si en una parte me equivoco en los personajes de mlp me lo hagan saber para que yo los solucione en capítulos futuros.**

 **Este fic esta dedicado a todos los bronis y pegasisters que vean esta historia lo hago con el fin de entretener y no lo hago por lucro les tengo mucho respeto n_n.**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir les presento... ELLA TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS**

 **Disclaimer: mlp no me pertenecen le pertenecen a laurent faust y a hasbro, la familia wyatt a wwe todos los derechos son reservados**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1:**

Después de lo ocurrido con lord tirek, toda ecuestria entraría en un largo periodo de paz gracias a la mane 6 que vivían su vida normal, rarity haciendo lo que mas ama sus vestidos en su butique carrusel, rainbown dash seguiría entrenando como nunca para poder ser parte de los wonder bolts, applejack seguía trabajando en su rancho junto a su familia, fluttershy cuidando de sus amigos los animales, twiligth ahora como princesa tenia mas responsabilidades y con ello mas trabajo, pero no estaría sola por que su fiel amigo que digo amigo hermano el pequeño bebe dragón spike la ayudaria en lo que fuera, y pinky pie...pues...ser pinky pie.

Ya en la noche en el palacio de canterlot, la princesa celestia terminaba sus últimos pendientes para poder ir a descansar, por la ventana de su estudio vio a su hermana levantando la luna y acto seguido salio de su estudio hacia su habitación no sin antes hablar un poco con su hermana...

-ya me ire a dormir luna- decía celestia bostezando un poco

-claro hermana, que duermas bien- respondía luna con una sonrisa

-la noche es muy cálida me encanta- decía celestia viendo la luna y sentándose alado de su hermana

-ni que lo digas, bueno para salir a dar un ultimo paseo o a divertirse en algún bar, me gustaría que una vez saliéramos nosotras dos un día a divertimos-

-tu sabes que yo también quiero pero las responsabilidades son lo primero- respondía celestia ya levantándose y dirigiéndose a su alcoba no sin antes decirle...

-te quiero luna estoy muy agradecida de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado-

-heheh ya vas a empezar de cursi jajaja yo también te quiero hermana pero ya duerme mañana como siempre tendrás muchas cosas que hacer-

celestia solo sonrió y se fue de ahí.

Ya en su habitación se quito su corona y sus demás cosas para ya dormir con apenas tocar la almohada quedo profundamente dormida. Después de un tiempo empezaría a tener una serie de sueños muy raros, el primer sueño se trataba de que ella estaba en su carruaje y se asoma a la ventana y ve a dos granjeros uno de ellos era muy delgado y viejo y el otro era gordo y joven, estaban arreglando un tractor para cosechar maíz, en eso ella se baja y el viejo pony la ve junto con el gordo estos dos se miran entre si y luego regresan la mirada a celestia, celestia les pregunta algo pero su voz no se escuchaba en lo que viejo ve al otro poni y hace un extraño ruido como un gruñido a lo que el pony gordo le contesta a celestia..

-su cabaña esta a dos kilómetros hacia rió arriba- respondía el poni gordo

el viejo volvió a gruñir pero esta vez viendo a celestia muy preocupado..

-pero yo que tu mejor no fuera para aya- decía el poni gordo

celestia no presto atención y volvió a subir a su carruaje para ir hacia la cabaña el ambiente se sentía muy lúgubre y un poco incomodo.

Celestia despertó por que sentía una corriente de aire y vio que dejo la ventana abierta la cierra con su magia y se queda dormida otra vez soñaría algo diferente pero durante el sueño nota que estaba en el mismo lugar que en el primer sueño esta vez su carruaje llega a una cabaña que se veía muy vieja y abandonada, en eso antes de entrar a la cabaña escucha unos ruidos extraños como si estuvieran cavando la tierra se asoma hacia el patio trasero y ve a dos sementales de gran tamaño, uno de ellos muy robusto y el otro un poco delgado pero igual alto, lo que mas inquieto a la princesa fue la vestimenta de estos dos ya que uno llevaba un traje verde y el otro una especie de pantalon cafe y camisa sport negra y lo mas raro era de que los dos tenían mascaras de oveja puestas, el mas robusto tenia la mascara negra y el otro la mascara blanca, en de la mascara blanca estaba cavando en la tierra mientras que el de la mascara negra estaba cargando algo en bolsas negras dejándolas caer muy secamente y repentinamente voltean hacia ella..

-hey- decía una voz muy gruesa cosa que celestia se espanto y volteo donde se dirijio hacia la voz que estaba atrás de ella

el semental que vio era un poco diferente que a los otros dos ya que este tenia una camisa sport blanca vestía con pantalón de mezclilla su pelaje era blanco como la de rarity y su crin y su enorme barba de candado era mas negra que la noche...

-ven sígueme- decía el semental caminando hacia la entrada de la cabaña

antes de entrar a la cabaña el semental se detiene de golpe y voltea hacia celestia diciendo con la mirada perdida..

-no te distraigas- decía ya abriendo la puerta de la cabaña

cuando entraron ella vio que estaba oscuro y al fondo del pasillo nada mas se veía una bombilla de luz parpadeando cuando se entraban atrás de una puerta se escuchaba a alguien decir algo y cuando abrió la puerta miraria algo verdaderamente perturbador...

-obey... obey... obey... obey... obey...- repetía varias veces el poni que estaba en posición fetal y sosteniendo su cabeza con sus cascos

celestia se queda impactada y en eso se cierra la puerta delante de ella siendo el semental que la invito entrar un poco molesto..

-te dije..que no te distrajeras- decía con la mirada perdida

después de dar un par de pasos llegan al fondo del pasillo donde estaba el bombillo parpadeante y con poca luz..

-ve- decía el semental señalando hacia una puerta

celestia llega a la puerta y trata de abrirla pero esta cerrada,ve hacia atrás y ve que ya no hay nadie regresa la mirada hacia la puerta y ve que ya esta abierta

-oh..ahí estas, ven entra eh estado esperando por ti- decía un semental unicornio un poco gordo con una gran barba y sombrero casual, llevaba puesta una camisa estilo hawaiiano y con su casco sostenía una lampara antigua prendida

entra y se cierra la puerta nada mas dejando una densa oscuridad y solo se escuchaba el rechinar de una mecedora, en eso ve que el semental pone su lampara a lado suyo iluminándolo un poco viendo que el estaba sentado en la mecedora y le empezó a decir..

-ya lo se...no tengo seguidores, solo tengo hermanos y hermanas todos en el nombre del caos- decia acompañado de unas risas extrañas -los ponis son ovejas..¿puedes entenderme?...los ponis no pueden liderarse ellos mismos, necesitan ser liderados - en eso se levanta de la mecedora -los ponis compran y venden miedo, trabajan en la guerra, crean guerra, yo no le tengo miedo a las guerras yo cree las guerras y yo creo que es hora de que todas las masas despierten..despierten..DESPIERTEEEEEN!- aquí decía agarrando el crin de celestia -despierten y vean la vida que estamos viviendo aqui por seguir tu régimen, viendo como el mundo se marchita entre nosotros y no hacen nada por ello. solo se quedan ahi susurrando y se maravillan. pero nunca hacen nadan por solucionarlo, pero yo ya lo eh visto todo en mis pensamientos en mis sueños y por encima de todo yo entiendo. esto no es un comienzo celestia...- decía acercándose con su lampara muy amenazador y le dice en su oreja...

-este es el fin-

al terminar de decir eso el semental le rompe la lampara en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente por unos segundos, se levanta y no ve a nadie solo oscuridad lo raro era ese olor que emanaba de su cuerpo olía a combustible, celestia pedía ayuda pero sus gritos eran ahogados por risas burlonas en eso ve como el semental prende la misma lampara con machas de sangre y ve que atrás de el están los otros tres sementales que vio en las afueras de la cabaña que solo se limitaban a mirar...

-celestia. estamos aquí- decía cerio el semental que cargaba la lampara

en eso la estrella en el piso y comienza a correr el fuego hacia celestia esta trato de correr pero ya era tarde las llamas la cubrieron por completo rodaba y gritaba por el infierno que estaba viviendo y su ultima mirada fue hacia los 4 sementales que estaban adelante de ella solamente mirándola sin hacer nada...

-NO NO NO AYUDAAAA!- gritaba celestia como loca aun dormida

-CELESTIA POR FAVOR REACCIONA DESPIERTA HERMANA- gritaba luna con lagrimas en los ojos

-ME QUEMO AAAHHHHHH AYUDA! AUXILIO. LUNAAAAAAA!- gritaba mas y mas

en un acto desesperado luna la incorpora y le da una bofetada haciendo que celestia se calle de golpe y caiga en la cama otra vez pero ahora con los ojos abiertos y mirada perdida...

-¿ce...cel...celestia?- preguntaba luna

Y en un acto repentino celestia se para de golpe jadeando y empieza a llorar al ver a su hermana a su lado y la abraza..

-luna...*sniff*..luna - lloraba celestia

-tranquila hermana ya paso. no pasa nada corazón- respondía dándole un beso en la frente de celestia

continuaba llorando muy desconsoladamente y dice entre lagrimas..

-lo vi...luna..el...el esta aquí-

-¿quien celestia?- preguntaba luna extrañada

-a...a...- no podía articular las palabras

-ya ya hermana no digas nada- le decía luna tranquilizándola

-luna...¡ES guayaaatt!- gritaba celestia

luna al escuchar eso se levanta impresionada por lo que le dijo celestia con lagrimas en los ojos y aun llorando...

-no...no...el..no...se supone que papá lo desterró para siempre por sus actos. ¿segura que es el?- preguntaba luna un poco nerviosa

-si..si luna es el...luna...el esta aquí-

* * *

 **Autor...**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia...en un momento lo subire tambien ah youtube dejen sus reviews y como lo dije hace un rato, si hay una falla en un personaje hagamenlo saber para investigar mas y mejorarlo en futuros capitulos**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO SYDBARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


	2. Chapter 2

**ELLA TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS**

 **Disclaimer: mlp no me pertenecen le pertenecen a laurent faust y a hasbro, la familia wyatt a wwe todos los derechos son reservados**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

Luna se queda impactada por el nombre que le dijo su hermana celestia que estaba hecha en todo un manojo de nervios y lagrimas pero sobre todo de terror, por alguna razón wyatt el nombre del semental que vio en su sueño marco un gran trauma para celestia y luna peor mas en celestia..

-por...por que...¿por que no entraste para ayudarme luna- decía celestia poco a poco tranquilizándose pero aun le estaba temblando uno de sus cascos..

-trate hermana, pero por una extraña razón no podía entrar a tus sueños- decía luna

 **FLASHBACK...**

Dando la hora para levantar el sol, luna se queda extrañada por que el sol aun no salia ya dando la hora...

-hmm..que extraño, celestia nunca se despierta tarde- pensaba luna viendo el balcón de la habitación de celestia

al no ver respuesta de su hermana luna levanta el sol y se dirige a la habitación de celestia..

-¿hermana? ..*tocando la puerta*.. ¿sigues ahí?-

pero no contestaba celestia, luna va abriendo poco a poco la puerta y ve a su hermana aun acostada pero esta se movía mucho haciendo que las cobijas se tiraran al piso. Luna se acerca hacia ella y ve a ella con cara de dolor y bañada en sudor, luna quiso meterse a sus sueños para poder ayudarla pero no podía ya que cuando entraba solo veía un cuarto blanco con las cortinas negras y una puerta roja que cada que lo abría y pasaba perdía el trance y regresaba al mundo real luna cada vez se preocupaba mas y mas por que celestia se movía y haciendo gemidos de dolor hasta que empezó a gritar por ayuda y durante el momento de pánico celestia orino su cama

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

celestia logra tranquilizarse pero esta esta muy apenada por haber mojado la cama, luna no le dijo nada por el motivo y ayudo a su hermana a levantarse y pidió a las ponis de servicio de lavar las sabanas con todo y colchón y que no dijeran nada por que si se llegase enterar alguien del castillo el problema lo iban a lamentar demasiado...

-¿quedo claro?- preguntaba luna a las ponis de servicio muy seria

-si..si...su majestad- respondía una de ella muy nerviosa

las dos princesas se dirijian al baño para que celestia pudiera arreglarse para sus deberes...

-que hora es luna?- preguntaba celestia con la cabeza agachada

-son mas de las 10- respondía luna preparándole la tina del baño

-es muy tarde- decía celestia sorprendida y metiéndose a la tina del baño

-no te preocupes hermana- decía luna -cuando venia a tu alcoba me encontré a raven tu secretaria y pregunto por ti y me pidió que te avisara que debido a los trabajos que terminaste ayer acomodo tu agenda y tienes el día libre-

-vaya eso no me lo esperaba decía celestia metida en la tina y comenzándose a bañarse

-heheeh si, te espero en el comedor real para poder desayunar juntas-

-pero ¿no tienes sueño luna?-

-si y demasiado pero quiero desayunar contigo-

celestia solo dio una ligera mueca de sonrisa bajo su mirada hacia la tina..

-enseguida salgo tu adelantate al comedor luna- decía la alicornio con su cabeza agachada

luna salio del baño quedándose sola celestia y mientras se tallaba el cuerpo esta decía..

-no se lo que quieras wyatt...pero no dejare que toques a luna por ningún motivo- lo decía con un tono de voz severo -mi padre te desterró no tienes nada que hacer aquí-

y mientras decia hablando ella sola con la esponja de bajo (que un lado de esta esponja era muy áspero y era con la cual se bañaba luna) no dejaba de tallarse el su pata delantera izquierda haciendo que se le irritara la piel y acto seguido tendría la piel a cerne viva con pequeños cortes en esa área, celestia se percato por ardor que sentía y rápidamente se sale de la tina poniéndose una bata de baño y secándose con esta y una toalla en su crin hiendo hacia el espejo donde se encontraba arriba del lavamanos, abre el espejo para sacar una pomada contra irritaciones pero al momento que esta cierra la puerta del espejo ya no veia su reflejo...estaba viendo a wyatt en su lugar cosa que a celestia la espanto..

-hahahahahahaha ¿que pasa celestia?...te noto... muy pálida jajajajajaja- reía el reflejo de wyatt con su mirada penetrante y una risa llena de felicidad y siniestra a la vez

celestia golpea el espejo con su casco que estaba dañado haciéndose mas cortes y esta mira en estado de shock su mano y comenzaba a jadear sosteniendo su casco y después da un grito muy desgarrador, la puerta del baño se abre de golpe por sus guardias...

-princesa...¿que ha pasado?- preguntaba uno de los guardias mientras que otros dos la ayudaban a levantar y estos ven la pata izquierda de celestia muy lastimada..

-rápido hay que llevarla a la enfermería- decía uno de ellos

rápidamente los guardias cargan a celestia y la llevan a la enfermería, todo el castillo se entero lo que paso con ella en el baño y esto asusto a luna corriendo hacia la enfermería y cuando llego vio a su hermana otra vez hecha todo en un manojo de nervios...

-¿¡hermana que te paso!?- preguntaba exaltada luna

-yo...yooo..lunaaaaaa- celestia comenzó a llorar

luna la abraza y también llora al ver como su hermana se desmoronaba, le curaron las heridas de su casco y pidió a raven que si salia algo de papeleo lo aceptaría hasta nuevo aviso por la situación de su hermana, raven hizo caso y luna estuvo todo el día con celestia cuidándola ya que por pequeños lapsos esta entraba en estado de psicosis y esta la tranquilizaba, luna ya no sabia que hacer así que pidió a twiligth que viniera al castillo para poder ayudarla al igual que a cadanze

 **Esa misma noche..**

Candenze había llegado un poco tarde por que tenia algunos pendientes en el reino de cristal, twiligth se encontraba ahí alado de su maestra acariciando su crin ya que esta solo estaba viendo la chimenea y no le quitaba la mirada de encima...

-perdón tía por la tardanza pero vine tan rápido como pude en cuanto me avisaste- decía cadenze entrando al castillo acompañada por un soldado

-no te preocupes cadenze- respondía luna -lo importante que ya estas aquí-

cadenze se acerca a la sala real y ve a twiligth alado de su maestra en la chimenea, se acerca y saluda a su tia celestia pero esta no responde solo estaba ahí parada viendo el fuego..

-hola twiligth- decida cadenze un poco seria

-hola cadenze- respondía twiligth igual seria -pensé que ibas a venir con mi hermano-

-el quería venir pero le pedí que se quedara a cuidar el reino mientras este aquí- voltea hacia celestia y le da un beso en su mejilla -¿que le paso?-

-en la mañana tuvo un ataque de pánico por un mal sueño- respondía luna acercándose hacia ellas

-¿por un mal sueño?- preguntaba extrañada twiligth -¿y por que no entraste a ayudarla-

-créeme que lo intente pero por una extraña razón no pude entrar, me sacaba de sus sueños- respondía luna algo triste

-¿que clase de sueño fue para que mi tia celestia quedara asi? preguntaba cadenze

-la verdadera pregunta es...¿con quien soño para que le diera ese ataque?- preguntaba twiligth

-¿ya te dijo algo?- preguntaba cadenze a twiligth

-no, por mas que trato de platicar con ella solo se queda viendo el fuego de la chimenea- respondía twiligth

-tal vez yo se quien es el responsable- decía luna

las dos jóvenes princesas voltean hacia luna y antes de que luna dijera algo celestia susurrando dice...

-wyatt...- susurraba celestia

todas voltean y celestia voltea hacia donde están ellas y con voz entrecortada vuelve a decir...

-es...wyatt-

-¿y quien es el?- preguntaba twiligth

-es la peor escoria que pudo haber existido, su maldad es tan pura que hasta lord tirek o rey sombra son unos potros alado de el- respondió celestia

celestia va hacia un librero y saca un viejo álbum de fotografías y les enseña una foto de ella cuando era una potrilla y abajo de ella se encontraba sentada una adorable luna de bebe y alado de celestia se encontraba otro potro pero este se veia muy diferente por que en vez de tener una cara de felicidad que celestia mostraba en la foto, solo mostraba una cara seria llena de ira...

-les contare todo sobre el- decía celestia otra vez acercándose en la chimenea

 **En alguna parte del bosque everfree..**

Iban caminando entre los árboles 4 sementales uno de ellos guiando con la lampara antigua que llevaba, era wyatt con su "familia" los tres que iban atrás de wyatt iban cargando los cuerpos ya sin vida de manticoras en su lomo...

-jajajaja este humilde sacrificio le gustara- decía wyatt dando pequeñas vueltas mientras caminaba

en eso mientras caminaban la familia wyatt un grupo igual de 4 grifos se encontraba ahí cerca listos para dar un pequeño "susto" a la familia

-hey mira lo que hay ahi- decía uno de los grifos

-heheh si carne fresca, sera mejor que pongámonos garras a la obra - decía la única mujer del grupo

la familia iba caminando hasta que un árbol cae delante de ellos, wyatt mira por todos lados hasta que noto 4 sombras delante de ellos...

-denos todas sus pertenencias y no les haremos daño- decía la voz femenina

en eso los tres sementales dejan caer los cuerpos de las manticoras y antes de que dieran el paso wyatt se para en dos cascos y extiende los otrso dos deteniendo a su familia y en eso dice...

-grifos...seres muy pateticas y arrogantes que ella tubo la desgracia de crear-

-¿pero como?...- preguntaba extrañado uno de los grifos -¿como supiste?-

-hehehehe yo todo lo se, y tambien se que ustedes van a morir aqui mismo-

-jajajaja- reia sin control uno de los grifos y se ponen un paso adelante de la familia -¿como ven a este pony estupido?-

los grifos comenzaron a reirse y mas por como iban vestidos los sementales..

-jajajaja pero miren a esos dos restrados mentales con esas mascaras jajajaja- decia la grifo

-hahaha si ¿y que hay de ese idiota con la mirada de estupido- decia otro de ellos dando un fuerte sape en la cabeza del semental del crin negro

-jaajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja- se reia wyatt mientras baja los cascos -oigan les propongo algo, si ustedes cuatro logran vencer a el les daremos todas nuestras pertenencias- decia wyatt señalando al semental de la mascara de oveja negra

los grifos comenzaron a reirse mas hasta que uno de ellos dijo..

-bien bien hahahahahaha esta noche si que es divertida-

-pero...- decía wyatt

los grifos guardaron silencio y vieron a wyatt

-si ustedes pierden nos darán algo que llevan que para nosotros es muy valioso- decía wyatt

-haha y que es- decía otro grifo

-sus almas-

en eso los 4 se quedaron perplejos y entonces el de la mascara negra se quita la mascara dejando notar a un barbudo semental con el crin largo color castaño, su mirada parecía a la de un asesino psicopatía y dejando escapar un enorme grito pero parecía que era un rugido arremete a uno de los grifos quebrandole el cuello y matándolo al instante y no conforme con eso agarra las alas del grifo ya muerto y se las arranca como si fueran de papel...

-¿PERO QUE MIERDA?!- gritaba un grifo

wyatt se sentaba en un tronco y atrás de el se encontraban los otros dos sementales viendo la masacre que probocaba el mas grande de ellos..si..tal vez los otros dos eran altos pero el que estaba peleando era un poco mas grande y muy robusto, los otros 3 grifos se abalanzaron contra el rasguñandolo y todo pero parecía que estaba hecho de piedra por que no sedia a los golpes, a otro desafortunado lo agarra de la pata y comienza a azotarlo en los árboles como si fuera un muñeco de trapo dejando manchas de sangre para que al final le aplastara la cabeza con su casco, los grifos que quedaban trataron de escapara pero o sorpresa el semental los había agarrado de su cola y comienza a girar a mayor velocidad y soltándolos haciendo que estos dos se estrellaran estrepitosamente en una roca, la grifo se incorpora pero debido al impacto que ricibio empezó a escupir sangre y vio a su amigo con los ojos abiertos pero no por que estaba vivo...la grifo comenzó a llorar y se lleno de pánico al ver como el semental agarraba al cuerpo sin vida y comenzó a arrancarle sus patas con gran facilidad, par ala mala suerte de la grifo este voltea y va hacia ella y la toma del cuello ahorcándola hasta que...

-STROWMAN SUFICIENTE!- grita wyatt

el semental ya con el nombre de strowman voltea hacia wyatt y van los otros dos sementales hacia strowman y lo sujetan como si fuera uno de sus enemigos mientras agarraban su crin o le ponían los cascos en su cara, en eso wyatt se acerca a la grifo y le dice..

-creo que perdieron muchacha- decía wyatt

-por...por..favor..*jadeando*...noo..no me mate- decía con lagrimas en los ojos y llena de terror

-jejejejeje a mi no me lo tienes que decir muchacha- decía wyatt viendo a los sementales

los otros tres como si fueran pirañas hacia carne fresca le dieron una tremenda paliza pero paliza no no no no no no no con tan solo decirles que no la mataron de tanto golpe es por que wyatt otra vez intervino...

-oye muchacha...¿quieres ver algo que si da miedo?- preguntaba wyatt alzando la cabeza de una maltrecha grifo

esta solo suspiro y acto seguido wyatt empezó a estrellar la cabeza de frente contra una roca muchas veces mientras este solo se ria hasta que la termina de matar por tanto golpe..

-levanten todo y hagan la hoguera lo haremos aquí-

los tres sementales juntaron los cuerpos de los grifos y de las manticoras y los acumularon en la hoguera, le rocían combustible y prendiendo el fuego para dar la ofrenda...el sacrificio para la que wyatt la llamaba como ELLA...

-SIGAN!...A LOS BUITRES!- gritaba a los 4 vientos wyatt incandose y abriendo los dos cascos de adelante y alzando la mirada al cielo.

* * *

 **Autor:**

 **Vaya espero que les guste es nuevo capitulo, perdonen el retraso es solo que no tenia internet y por eso me atrase.**

 **Segundo capitulo de: ELLA TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS**

 **Y pues quiero agradecer al padrino que abrio el fic a mi amigo SrFics gracias por tu review y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic al igual que mi amigo angelsoul99 en verdad muchas gracias por tu review.**

 **Recuerden amigos lectores que si quieren escuchar esta historia tambien la estoy subiendo a youtube asi que terminando el capitulo enseguida se sube a youtube**

 **BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


	3. Chapter 3

**ELLA TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS**

 **Disclaimer: mlp no me pertenecen le pertenecen a laurent faust y a hasbro, la familia wyatt a wwe todos los derechos son reservados**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

Después de que diera la foto, celestia comenzó a platicarles sobre wyatt, luna se aparto de ahí para comenzar sus deberes para dejar sola a las tres princesas...

-su nombre es wyatt- decía celestia -el era mi hemano-

twiligth y cadenze se asombran al escuchar eso, ven la foto poniendo su mirada en wyatt que tenia una exprecion de enojado como si estuviera resentido con la vida..

-yo era maltratada por el, cuando hacia cosas malas y lo veía me amenazaba con golpearme o simplemente lo hacia- decía celestia platicando mientras recordaba uno de tantos maltratos

 **FLASHBACK..**

se encontraba celestia jugando al te con sus muñecas y peluches en el jardin real era un día soleado, hermoso y cálido para la potrilla nada podría salir mal..pero..

-¿quiere un poco mas de te señor teddy?- decía una inocente celestia con su tetera de plástico

en eso ella escucha un alboroto entre los arbustos, el llorar de un perro como si lo estuvieran golpeando era lo que escuchaba celestia que llena de miedo se acerca poco a poco para ver una escena de miedo, wyatt que era un año mayor que celestia estaba golpeando con un palo a la mascota que ellos tenían lo golpeaba sin piedad mientras el solo reia..

-ahahaha si si llora mugroso perro...me gustan tus lagrimas- decía el malvado potrillo golpeándolo mas

-YA DÉJALO EN PAZ!- gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos celestia

wyatt se detiene y mira a celestia esta se inmuta y wyatt la toma de su crin y la tira al piso y aun con el palo en la mano le dice..

-no le digas nada a nuestros padres..por que si les dices te daré tu merecido- decía wyatt con el palo amenazándola

-no tienes corazón wyatt, spanky no se puede defender y tu eres malo con el, no me importa si me pegas se lo diré a mamá- decía celestia levantándose

pero ya cuando se disponía a ir con sus padres siente como le pega con el palo en su espalda y sin parar la empieza a golpear sin piedad, los gritos de la pobre potrilla eran muy fuertes y las risas de wyatt eran mas, eran tantos los golpes que las marcas empezaban a salir sangre y celestia ya no podía resistir mas, la pobre le pedía perdón le suplicaba para que ya no la golpeara pero mas era maltratada por wyatt..

-hahaha esto es mejor que pegarle a spanky- decia wyatt feliz

-YAAAA...POR FAVOR! NO DIRÉ NADA YAAAAAAA!- gritaba llorando la potrilla con sangre en sus golpes

después de 5 minutos que para celestia fueron horas wyatt se detiene jadeando y sudando mientras que ve a celestia toda golpeada...

-les dices que te caiste ¿entendido?- decia wyatt

celestia no responde solo lloraba y ve que wyatt alza la bara y celestia por reacción se hace bolita y asiente con la cabeza desesperadamente

-hehehe así me gusta pequeña hermana- se va wyatt no sin antes destrozarle todo su juego de tes y destruyéndole sus muñecas y peluches celestia toma la cabeza del señor teddy y comienza a llorar mas y mas

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-que horror- decía twiligth con incredulidad

-era un monstruo- recalcaba cadenze

-y todo empeoro cuando nació luna- respondía celestia

celestia les siguió hablando sobre el, todo los males que había hecho en el pasado y de como celestia y en cierta parte luna sufrían el maltrato de wyatt celestia menciona que en una ocacion mientras luna estaba dormida en su cuna wyatt entro a su habitación y trato de ahogarla con la almohada pero por fortuna celestia apareció y logro evitarlo pero también la había golpeado, también les platico de esa vez cuando wyatt le preparo su mamila a luna pero cuando celestia vio que lo que había echado no era leche en polvo era veneno para ratas rápidamente le quito la mamila y se empezaron a pelear logrando asi evitar que la envenenara pero su cuerpo tambien fue maltratado..

-¿y sus padres no hacian nada?- preguntaba twiligth sorprendida

-ellos al principio no me creían-

-¿COMO QUE NO LE CREÍAN?- preguntaba con asombro cadenze

-no se que hacia wyatt pero cuando encaraba a mis padres el siempre se salia con la suya hasta que al fin sucedió-

-¿que sucedió?- preguntaba twiligth

-mi padre lo desterró-

antes de que las jóvenes princesas preguntaran otra cosa rápidamente baja luna de su habitación...

-oigan en el bosque everfree-

-¿que sucede hermana?- preguntaba celestia

-hay fuego ahi, se esta incendiando el bosque- decía luna

las 4 princesas reaccionaron hiendo hacia aya obviamente con escoltas solares y lunares para saber lo ocurrido, llegando en el lugar donde se encontraba la columna de humo se toparian con la macabra fuente del fuego que ya estaba extendiendose en el bosque...

-¿pero de que se trata esto?- preguntaba cadenze muy imprecionada

-son..son...¿cuerpos?- esta vez era twiligth la que preguntaba

celestia se acerca un poco con la ayuda de su magia logra apagar el fuego para ver efectivamente los restos de las manticoras y de los grifos, celestia retrocede tapándose la boca y nariz con su casco, en eso escuchan algo golpeando la tierra un poco mas al fondo de los árboles las 4 princesas se van acercando poco a poco junto con los guardias y ven que el semental con la mascara de borrego negra tiene cargando un bulto en su lomo mientras que el de la mascara blanca cavaba un gran agujero, celestia abrio los ojos como platos al ver esta escena y recordó lo que vio en su sueño era exactamente igual como lo vio en eso los dos sementales voltean repentinamente hacia donde estan ellas y dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo se iban acercando poco a poco...

-STROWMAN, ROWAN DETÉNGANSE!- gritaba la voz que celestia desafortunadamente conocía muy bien -esa no es la manera de recibir los invitados-

y saliendo de un carruaje abandonado sale wyatt junto con el otro semental el crin oscuro con su mirada perdida...

-harper recibe a los invitados- decía wyatt con una sonrisa

harper corre hacia los enmascarados y los toma de la cabeza con el casco en sus caras y los empuja dejando paso a los guardias y a las princesas..

-oh..celestia...hermanita tanto tiempo- decía wyatt cinicamente

-TU NO ERES MI HERMANO WYATT- gritaba celestia enojada

en eso los guardias hacia los 4 sementales, wyatt se aleja junto con strowan y harper dejando solo a rowan, rowan se quita su mascara dejando su identidad al descubierto no tenia crin se podría decirse que era "pelón" solo tenia sus largas patillas de color naranja cerrando con su gran barba y bigote de candado sus ojos eran verdes pero su mirada era igual a la de strowman y con gran facilidad logra vencer al pequeño grupo de guardias haciendo una gran carniceria con sus cuerpos cosa que a las 4 princesas les aterro al final rowan voltea hacia ellas y antes de que pudiera hacer algo wyatt lo detiene jalándolo de la cola quedando el al frente de su familia...

-celestia..por favor no quiero hacerte daño...aun- decía wyatt muy tranquilo

-dime ¿que es lo que quieres aquí?- exigía celestia en posicion de pelea

-hahahaha eso muy pronto lo sabrás dulce hermana- decía wyatt acercándose hacia ella pero antes de que llegara a ella en frente se ponen lunas y las otras dos jóvenes princesas

-luna haz crecido mucho- decía wyatt con asombro

-cállate maldito cretino si tocas a mi hermana yo misma te mandare al tartaro- respondia luna con rabia

los tres sementales se acercaban y wyatt se para en dos cascos y con los otros extendiéndolos los detiene en eso ve a cadenze y a twiligth..

-cadenze tu también haz crecido mucho muchacha..¿dime como va todo en el reino de cristal-

-eso a ti no te importa desgraciado, pagaras muy caro por lo que has hecho- respondió cadenze

-hahahah que carácter muchacha...pobre de tu esposo- decía wyatt

cadenze trato de ir por el pero twiligth la detiene..

-no cadenze el solo te esta provocando, no vayas- decía twiligth

-hahahahah twilgth sparkle, meda mucho gusto conocerte...supe que venciste a tirek-

twiligth solo lo ignoro tratando de calmar a cadenze que estaba furiosa

-hermana que pésima maestra eres- decía wyatt -no le enseñaste modales a tu potrilla-

al escuchar eso celestia se abalanza contra wyatt y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, luna, cadenze y twiligth iban a meterse pero los otros sementales se ponen delante de ellas dejando que celestia y wyatt pelearan, parecía que celestia estaba ganando pero wyatt agarra un puño de tierra y se la avienta en los ojos cegándola y pues...ya saben wyatt le propino una paliza descomunal, pateándola, golpeándola e incluso dándole mordidas en su frente, luna ya no aguantaba escuchar los gritos de su hermana y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando vio llorar a celestia mientras se hacia bolita y wyatt la seguía pateando...

-ESTO TE RECUERDA ALGO ESTUPIDA!- le gritaba wyatt

en eso un rayo color azul azota a wyatt era luna que se ponia encima de su hermana, wyat se levanta muy furioso y le repelen otros dos rayos provenientes de cadenze y twiligth, waytt iba a tacar pero se detiene y se hecha a reír de una forma tetrica..

-hahahahaha vaya son muy poderosas cuando tienen el odio a flor de piel- decía wyatt levantándose

-esto jamas te lo perdonare wyatt- decía luna ayudando a levantar a celestia que estaba sangrando

wyatt se levanta con la ayuda de su familia y este dice con una sonrisa...

-nos volveremos a ver dentro de muy poco hermanas, ah y por cierto twiligth...en esa bolsa que esta ahi tengo una sorpresa para ti- decía wyatt feliz

en eso strowman carga el bulto y se la habienta a los cascos de twiligth y esta la abre con su magia llevando una amarga sorpresa, el cuerpo muy maltrecho sangrante y muy golpeada pegasho que twiligth reconoció solo por su crin ...

-¿FLU...FLU...FLUTTERSHY?!-

 **Autor:**

 **Les debo una gran disculpa por la tardanza pero tenia mucho trabajo y mas aparte el cambio de la nueva casa y que el servicio de Internet llegara días mas tarde a la nueva casa uufff que estresante pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo**

 **Tercer capitulo de ELLA TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS..**

 **Y quiero agradecer a mi amigo angelsoul por su review y a lala me alegro que este fic les guste y si hay errores en los personajes díganmelo para mejorar en capítulos futuros**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


	4. Chapter 4

ELLA **TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS**

 **Disclaimer: mlp no me pertenecen le pertenecen a laurent faust y . hasbro, la familía wyatt a wwe todos los derechos son reservados**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

Twiligth y compañía quedaran en estado de shock al ver a la inocente y tierna fluttershy adentro de esa bolsa negra apenas reconocible por los golpes, cortaduras y hasta mordidas en todo su cuerpo, con cuidado twiligth que estaba en un mar de lagrimas saca el cuerpo de su amiga de la bolsa y ve algo horroroso una de sus alas estaba literalmente colgando de su cuerpo casi a nada de desprenderse de su cuerpo de no se por un pedazo de piel que estaba sujetándolo...

-fluttershy nooo!- lloraba twilgth y ve a la familia -¿QUE LE HAN HECHO MALDITOS?!-

wyatt solo reía de una forma tétrica mientras que los demás de su lado solo veían la escena que había provocado..

\- le quise mostrar el camino hacia la luz, salvarla de celestia y luna pero ella estúpidamente me negó así que tuve que..."purificarla" de todos sus pecados y blasfemias- decía wyatt con una sonrisa

-ERES UN PINCHE ENFERMO DEMENTE !- gritaba luna que ya iba a golpearlo pero es detenida por celestia

-luna..(escupía sangre)..lamentablemente no es el momento- decía celestia viendo a luna

-pero...her..hermana, mira como dejaron a fluttershy-

-hay que llevarla al hospital cuanto antes- decía candenze con lagrimas en los ojos al ver como twiligth lloraba cual potrilla al ver a su amiga en esas condiciones..

-fluttershy...estarás...noo fluthershy...fluthershy- twiligth ponía la cabeza de su amiga en su regazo y lloraba muy desconsoladamente

la familia wyatt comienza a retirarse no sin antes decirles que no tienen escapatoria y que abrieran los ojos por que tarde o temprano "ella" vendrá a reclamar lo que es suyo, acto seguido desaparecen entre los árboles dejando a las 4 princesas y a una grave flutthershy en el bosque.

 **EN EL HOSPITAL...**

 **-** RÁPIDO RÁPIDO HAY QUE LLEVARLA AL QUIROFANO!- gritaba un doctor con varios enfermeros llevando el cuerpo al quirofano

las 4 princesas estaban con la cabeza baja pero twiligth no dejaba de llorar, con tan solo recordar de como abrió la bolsa y encontrarla así le rompía el corazón pues era una de sus mejores amigas, cadenze se acerca a ella y la abraza dándole un beso en su cabeza y comienza a acariciar el crin de su cuñada...

-twiligth, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras- decía cadenze tratando de calmar a la joven princesa

-cadenze, tengo miedo...¿que tal si muere?-

-no no no...no digas eso ella es fuerte-

twiligth abrazaba mas a cadenze y esta responde el abrazo, celestia y luna solo veían tendiendo sus ánimos hacia abajo, en eso sale una puerta de la nada atrás de ella y ven salir al draconequus discord pero se veía diferente, aparte de preocupado las dos hermanas pudieron notar que el también estaba muy golpeado con cortaduras y tambien mordidas...

-¿donde esta?- preguntaba discord desesperado

-ella esta bien esta en el quirofano- decía celestia

discord quiso entrar al quirofano pero luna lo detuvo y entre tanto forcejeo e insultos discord cede dejando caer de lleno al suelo y comenzó a llorar diciendo..

-todo es mi culpa...no...no la pude defender...es mi culpa- decía discord con lagrimas en los ojos

las 4 princesas lo rodean y twilgth un poco tranquila le pregunta...

-¿tu...tu estuviste con ella cuando paso...?-

-si..fue muy horrible...pero yo no pude hacer nada...NO PUDE HACER NADA MALDITA SEA!- y da un fuerte golpe en la pared dejando un gran agujero

-¿nos puedes decir como estuvo?- preguntaba celestia acercándose a discord

discord con la cabeza baja y con lagrimas en los ojos asiente y empezó a narrarles el horrible acto.

 **FLASHBACK**

 **-¿** mas te discord?- preguntaba la inocente pegaso

-o claro pero por supuesto que con mucho gusto si- contestaba de una forma divertida discord haciendo aparecer mas galletas con el chasquido de sus dedos

la pegaso y el draconequss tenian un momento agradable entre amigos, charlando y cantando muy agusto, pero su tranquilidad se interrumpiria con el alboroto en el gallinero de afuera...

-¿que es lo que pasa alla afuera?- preguntaba discord viendo la ventana

-las gallinas...ESTÁN SIENDO ATACADAS!- gritaba fluttershy corriendo hacia la puerta

discord la acompaña hasta el gallinero y ven toda una carnicería, los cuerpos sin cabeza o sin alas estaban regados por todos lados fluttershy se detuvo de golpe y se abrazo a discord..

-tengo miedo- decía fluttershy -pobres gallinas-

-no temas yo te protegere recuerda que yo soy el amo del caos- dice discord haciendo aparecer confeti de sus manos

discord pone atrás de el a la pegaso ya cuando van llegando al gallinero saliendo de este sale rowan con su mascara de borrego puesta con gallinas en sus cascos...

-oye tu fenómeno- decia discord -deja esas gallinas en donde estaba y nadie saldra herido- decia discord disfrazado de policia

rowan solo miraba con las gallinas aun en sus cascos, discord se va acercando y ya cuando estaba a centimetros este recibe un fuerte golpe que hace que lo estrelle contra la pared de la casa de fluttershy...

-DISCORD!- gritaba la pobre pegaso que iba hacia discord

discord se levanta escupiendo un poco de sagre y ve que a su lado estaba fluttershy preocupada luego jira la mirada y ve que su atacante era strowman con mascara puesta y este cargaba un oso sin mandíbula..

-oh...no..no...- empezaba a llorar fluttershy

discord se levanta y se pone unos guantes de box y arremete contra strowman que este había dejado caer al oso y se había quitado su mascara para poder pelear, los dos tenían una fuerte pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, a pesar de sus poderes del caos strowman no se inmutaba, lo hizo prisionero en la propia tierra y este se habia liberado como si nada tanto era su consetracion contra strowman que no se percato que rowan también se habia quitado la mascara y se unio a la ataca mordiéndole una oreja a discord, este se dobla de dolor y strowman le propina otro golpe mandadolo a volar hacia fluttershy que estaba llorando por la escena ya que había visto a varios animales muertos y luego ve a su amigo discord a sus cascos esto hizo que fluttershy sintiera que algo se rompiera adentro de ella y vio a los dos sementales que se acercaban hacia ellos, fluttershy no tuvo mas remedio...

-BUENO BASTA YA!- grito ella haciendo que estos dos se detuvieran -¿no les da vergüenza aprovechar de que ustedes son dos y estén golpeando a uno? ademas matan a mis animales- rowan y strowman bajan la cabeza -SUS MADRES DEBEN ESTAR AVERGONZADAS!-

en eso la pegaso se pone con la mirada de los dos sementales y estos abren paso a harper que tenia la mirad perdida y se pone con fluttershy, "la batalla de miradas" entre harper y fluttershy dio inicio ninguno de los dos cedía discord aprovecho esto y hace aparecer un bat de beisball gigante y con esta manda a volar a los tres sementales hacia los árboles...

-fluttershy estas..estas bien?- decía discord un poco agitado

-...- fluttershy baja la mirada

-tranquila ya paso todo vamos a casa para que estés bien-

y antes de que fuesen a casa escuchan unos aplausos, discord y fluttershy miraban a todos lados y ven que adentro de la casa aparace wyatt con una macabra sonrisa..

-TU!- gritaba discord y poniendo a fluttershy atas de el

-hehehe vaya discord tanto tiempo sin verte- decia wyatt saliendo de la casa

-¿lo..lo..lo conoces?- preguntaba fluttershy

Discrd asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de ver a wyatt en eso nota que los otros tres sementales que Habia mandado a volar se reunieron alrededor de el...

-fluttershy pase lo que pase voy a protegerte y no dejare que...-

Pero era interrumpido por rayo color ambar proveniente de wyatt...

-DISCORD!- gritaba fluttershy

Hiba con direccion al draconequus pero era interceptada por una fuerte embestida por parte de harper que la veia en el suelo con la mirada perdida ...

-FLUTTERSHY NOOOO!- grito discord que trato de utilizar sus poderes pero no pasaba nada trataba y trataba y no pasaba nada

-hechizo de neutralizacion de magia, ¿muy efectivo no crees?- decia en tono burlono

En eso strowman agarra al pobre draconequus y le dio una verdadera paliza azotándolo de un lado a otro, golpeándolo e incluso mordiendolo...

-YA SUELTALO!- gritaba fluttershy llorando

Strowman y wyatt miran hacia la pegaso y esta quiso correr pero harper y rowan la sostienen de sus cascos y la ponen delante de wyatt y este le dice...

-linda pegaso...ella no quiere hacerte daño..al contrario ella quiere mostrarte el camino hacia la luz...tu y todos los que estan en este lugar son victimas de celestia y luna...pero ella me mando para salvarte...unete a nosotros- decia wyatt cerda de fluttershy que estaba llorando

-ja...jamas- respondia la pegaso -jamas me unire a ti por que tu haces el mal y ella no es tan poderosa que celestia y luna...ella...ella...ella...-ve a discord tirado en el suelo apenas reaccionando y ve a sus animaoes muertos...

-...ella es una PUTAAAAAA!-

esto provocola ira de toda la familia wyat pero mas a wyatt

-eres una estupida-

En eso strowman se pone atras de ella la toma de sus alas y da un fuerte tiron haciendo que unas de ellas se quebrara pero la otra fue desprendida quedando colgada de un pequeño trozo de piel la pobre pegaso daba gritos de verdadero dolor y agonia la sueltan y ella estando en el suelo la comenzaron a golpearla a mas no poder, discord por en el estado que estaba no pudo hacer nada, lo que solo podia hacer era ser testigo de la brutal tortura hacia su inocente amiga...

-FLUTTERSHYYYYYYYYYY- gritaba discord

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-lo ultimo que vi fue cuando la metieron a una bolsa negra y desaparecieron del lugar- decia discord llorando

Las 4 princesas no daban credito a lo que escucharon discord ve a twiligth y este la abraza llorando

-perdoname no la pude defender..perdoname porfavor!- lloraba degarradoramente discord

-discord...- fue lo unico que dijo twiligth

Pasaban las horas y no habia respuesta por parte de los medicos cadenze se habia quedado dormida abrazando a su cuñada que estaba despierta y pensaba de lo ocurrido celestia que fue atendida mas tarde por que sus heridas eran leves se encontraba con luna y discord este ultimo aun derramando lagrimas, cuando eran las 4 am sale el medico con su bata manchada de sangre...

-¿y bien?- preguntaba luna

-la operacion fue muy dificil tenia demasiadas hemorragias internas 4costillas le perforaban el pulmon derecho, varios huesos rotos entre ellos sus alas...bueno su ala por que la otra se la tuvimos que amputar fue muy dificil poder estabilizarla por que durante la operacion sufrio un paro cardiaco pero logramos salvarla y estabilizarla pero por los golpes recibidos y tambien en su cabeza esta en coma- explicaba el doctor

Esa noticia les cayo como balde de agua fria...¿un paro cardiaco? ¿Era eso cierto? el medico se va dejando a los presentes muy impactados en eso discord fue el primero en reaccionar haciendo aparecer una puerta...

-¿a donde iras?- preguntaba cadenze abrazando a twiligth que seguia llorando

-ire atras de ese maldito wyatt- respondia discord muy enojado

-pero discord es muy peligroso- respondia celestia -ademas no sabemos en donde esta-

-eso a mi me importa un bledo voy a buscar a ese hijo de puta-

Discord muy enojado sale de ahi dejando a las princesas solas...

-bueno, nosotras regresaremos al palacio nos vemos mas tarde ¿cadenze vienes?- decia luna ayudando a celestia

-no, me quedare aqui con twiligth- respondia cadenze

-no..si quieres puedes irte a descansar-

-pero twiligth...-

-insisto ve a descansar, nos vemos en la mañana- respondia twiligth

Las tres princesas antes de irse ven a twiligth con la cabeza hacia abajo sollozando esto les partio el corazón logran irse dejando a twiligth sola y sumergida en sus pensamientos...

-fluttershy...- decia twiligth volviendo a llorar

 **AUTOR:**

 **EN verdad les pido muchas disculpas por los retrasos de esta historia u.u estoy haciendo todo lo posible por tener un pequeño tiempo libre pero el trabajo me abosrve mucho**

 **Cuarto capitulo de ELLA TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS**

 **Apesar de tener solo un review quiero agradecerle de todo corazon que aun siga leyendo este fic en verdad muchas gracias**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despid SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTA A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


	5. Chapter 5

**ELLA TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS**

 **Disclaimer: mlp no me pertenecen le pertenecen a laurent faust y . hasbro, la familía wyatt a wwe todos los derechos son reservados**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

-!SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS MALDITO!- gritaba discord en las profundidades del bosque everfree

Discord, el amo del caos decidió buscar venganza en contra de los responsables de la tortura de su mejor amiga, paso a la casa de fluttershy pero llegando ahí vio que la casa se había consumido por el fuego solo quedaron los cimientos y varios cuerpos, degollados, mutilados y destripados de los animales discord se empezaría por un lado a entristecerse y por el otro lado llenando de la ira incontrolable en eso escucho pequeños suspiros a la vuelta de la casa, se teletransporta y encontraría al pequeño angel gimiendo de dolor...

-oh no pequeñín- decía discord acercándose

el pequeño conejo tenia atravesado una varilla de acero en la espalda y este estaba clavado en el suelo, el pobre angel gemía por su vida no dejaba de ver a discord y extendía uno de sus pequeños brazos, discord se agacha y pone su garra de eso en la cabeza del pequeño ángel que este solo cerraba sus pequeño ojitos llenos de lagrimas..

-lo siento amiguito...en verdad lo siento mucho...- decía discord muy triste sosteniendo la cabeza de angel

discord acumula una pequeña carga de energía en su pata y lo expulsa en la cabeza de ángel acabando asi el sufrimiento del pequeño conejito, el sentía como el cuerpo de ángel se detenía poco a poco hasta dejar de moverse, discord se le escapan unas cuantas lagrimas al ver como muere no la mascota de fluttershy...el hijo de fluttershy.

Discord se levanta con un gran grito de furia pero ahogado por un...

-ALELUYA!- gritaban a lo lejos un grupo de ponis

discord se va acercando hacia donde se originan los gritos de alabanzas y de alegría se acercaba mas y mas hasta llegar a un campamento, ve a una pequeño grupo de ponis sentados y en la sima de una roca estaba wyatt y su familia...

-así es hermanos y hermanas...todos ustedes están aferrados al mal de celestia y luna- decía wyatt con una sonrisa -ellas solo se preocupan por sus tierras y no de ustedes..ustedes son nada que simple carne de guerra, pero...para nuestra amada abigail..nuestra hermana abigail...ustedes son todo para ella...- decía extendiendo los cacos

-ALELUYA!- volvían a gritar el grupo de ponis

-habrá quienes intenten detenernos en nuestro camino hacia la gloria..¿no es asi zecora?-

en esta parte harper se hace un lado para dejar ver a una irreconocible zecora, su cuerpo bañado en sangre, tenia un ojo cerrado por los golpes, tenia un terrible herida en su costado y estaba amarrado a una especie de poste de madera y en sus pies había leña mientras que rowan y strowman rocían gasolina, discord no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, la ultima vez que vio algo así fue hace mas de 1500 años, harper se pone delante de ella y la vuelve a golpear con mucha furia y es detenido por wyatt jalándolo de su crin...

-hehehehehe zecora...zecora...deberías alegrarte por que estarás con nuestra hermana abigail...ella te acojera en sus alas- decía wyatt dándole un beso en su frente

-tu...tu...*tocia y escupia sangre* jamas podrás vencer...*tose*... contra las portadoras de la armonía vas a caer-respondía zecora con mucha dificultad pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿portadoras de la armonía? jajajajajajaja no me hagas reír estúpida, te di la oportunidad de ser parte de mi familia pero me rechazaste-

-prefiero...vivir en el infierno...a que ser como tu...un perro faldero-

en eso wyatt con demasiada ira toma con sus casco la cabeza de zecora y le da lo que se podia decir un beso en la boca pero zecora empezó a dar gritos por que wyatt le estaba mordiendo la lengua hasta que paso lo inminente...LE ARRANCO LA LENGUA CON SU BOCA..

-QUÉMENLA!-

-ES UNA PECADORA!-

-NO SIRVE EN EL REBAÑO!-

estos y mas gritos se escuchaban entre la multitud en eso wyatt con la sangre de zecora escurriéndole en su boca toma la antorcha y lo habienta a secora y esta rapidamente se prende en llamas...

-ALELUYA!-

-ALELUYA!-

-ALELUYA!- gritaban a mas no poder los fieles

discord no podía contenerse mas y salio para atacarlos, con sus poderes del caos neutralizo a los seguidores de la familia y dejando solo a estos 4 ante discord...

-antes me decian que yo era un demente de mierda...pero creo que me ganaste el titulo- decia discord en pose de batalla

los tres sementales se ponen en frente pero wyatt los detiene alzando los cascos..

-hahhahahahaha que patético discord, el gran señor del caos...el gran señor del caos que cree poder contra mi- decia wyatt con los cascos extendidos

-no lo creo...es un hecho- y en eso truena los dedos

alado de la familia wyatt aparece otro discord disfrazado de bombero y con una gran manguera y con la presión manda a volar a toda la familia y de paso apaga la hoguera en la que estaba zecora...pero ya era muy tarde...el cuerpo de zecora estaba muy calcinado, discord baja la cabeza y en eso siente un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo manda volando estrellándose entre los árboles, discord se levanta y ve que era strowman sin la mascara discord truena los dedos y hace aparecer una gran jaula con muchas manticoras en el, strowman se veía rodeado y las manticoras lo atacan pero este se defendía matándolas pero sirvió para discord ganar tiempo pero otra vez era golpeado por harper que lo veía con su mirada perdida, discord hace aparecer unos guantes de box con clavos y empezó a pelear contra el en una feroz batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, golpes, rasguños y mordidas de todo se presento en esa pelea, pero harper no se detenia apesar de recibir daño no parecia cansarse en una de esas harper le da una fuerte patada que manda volando a discord para luego ser golpeado por rowan con enorme trozo de tronco, discord cae al suelo y se quita justo antes de que strowman lo golpeara con la cabeza de una manticora, discord truena de nuevo los dedos y hace aparecer otros dos discords y tres van contra la familia estrellándose contra los árboles y rocas ninguno de los 2 equipos cedia.

Mientras que los dos grupos peleaban wyatt aun con la sangre de zecora escurriéndole en su enorme barba de candado y sentado en su mecedora observaba la pelea pero a la vez pensando en lo que le dijo zecora sobre los elementos de la armonía...

-portadoras de la armonía ¿uh?- decía wyatt viendo la pelea -yo tenia entendido que eran los elementos de la armonía...no portadoras- en eso ve a discord -necesito respuestas-

en eso wyatt se quita su sombrero dejando apreciar su crin de color castaño oscuro y entre ese crin un cuerno y este empezó a brillar de un colo ámbar y dispara contra discord pero le había dado a un discord falso, esto puso en alerta a discord...

-TUU!- gritaba discord que iba tras el

wyatt sonríe y dispara otro rayo pero discord lo esquiva y embiste a wyatt y lo empieza a golpear a diestra y siniestra...

-eres un puto enfermo...eres un imbécil...te atreviste a tocar a mi fluttershy...TE MATAREE!- gritaba a discord

wyatt se trataba de defender pero no podía por que discos hizo aparecer unas especie de argollas que tenían aprisionados los cascos de wyatt, discord nublado por la ira y rabia no dejaba de golpear a wyatt. Discord le hiba a dar otro golpe pero su garra de oso era detenida por los cascos de harper y este lo empieza a golpear de una manera muy brutal discord voltea hacia donde estaba su otro yo y vio una escena muy perturbadora ya que rowan lo tenia sujetado de los brazos y strowman de las patas y estos comenzaron a jalar hacia su dirección mientras que el otro discord gritaba hasta que lo logran partir en dos haciendo que sus entrañas y sangre cayeran al suelo, rowan corre hacia harper que estaba golpeando a discord para unirse a los golpes, strowman arranca los grilletes y libera a wyatt que muy enojado corre hacia donde discord y quita a harper y rowan arrastrandolos de su cola y seria wyatt continuando el castigo...

-jamas...jamas...jamas...vuelvas a tocarme maricon de mierda...JAMAS!-

y de los golpes paso a los cabezazos era tanta la ira de wyatt hacia discord que en uno de esos cabezazos clavo en el ojo su cuerno y se lo saco...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaba discord de dolor y agonia

-levantenlo- ordenaba wyatt quitándose el ojo de discord de su cuerno para luego aplastarlo

rowan y harper lo toman de los brazos y lo ponen delante de wyatt, wyatt se acerca a strowman lo jala de su crin para decirle algo a su oreja y lo avienta de la cara y strowman se mete entre los árboles para luego salir con un gran mazo y se pone alado de wyatt...

-bien discord...te tengo que preguntar algo...¿quienes son las portadoras de la armonía?-

discord no decía nada permanecía inmóvil...

-¿quienes son las portadoras de la armonía?- volvía a preguntar wyatt

-no...no lo dire- respondía discord

wyatt voltea a strowman y este con el mazo le aplasta la pata izquierda a discord rompiendosela discord daba un fuerte grito de dolor para luego ser silenciado por un golpe en el estomago..

-¿quienes son las portadoras de la armonía?-

-la...la...respuesta esta..en tu corazón-

wyatt enojándose la hace otra seña a strowman y este le rompe la otra pata para ser otra vez silenciado por otro golpe..

-estas colmando mi paciencia estúpido dime..¿quienes son las portadoras de la armonía?-

-ya..ya...*jadeando*...se los diré..-decía rendido discord

wyatt sonríe y se acerca mas a discord

-son...son...las madres de todos ustedes SON SUS PUTAS MADRES!-

wyatt ya molesto agarra el mazo y le da en las costillas rompiendoselas para que luego los 4 golpearan a discord de una forma muy brutal, en una de esas harper agarra la cabeza de dicord y como si fuera cocodrilo empezo a rodar de un lado a otro en el suelo, rowan lo levanta y le da mas cabezazos lo avienta a strowman para que este lo azote de un lugar a otro como si fuera un muñeco de trapo lo avienta hacia harper y este lo recibe con una gran patada haciendo que su quijada saliera de su lugar...

-SUFICIENTE!- gritaba wyatt

los tres se detenian y se acerca a un maltrecho discord y le dice al oído..

-oye disocrd...¿quieres ver algo que si da miedo?-

en eso wyatt toma su lampara y los otros tres cargan a discord como si estuviera crucificado y lo llevan hacia un barranco guidos por wyatt lo tiran al suelo como si fuera basura y wyatt lo levanta de su cabeza...

-que abigail se apiade de tu miserable alma-

en eso wyatt le da un beso en la frente y lo avienta al barranco, el cuerpo de discord rebotaba en las enormes rocas mientras dejaba rastro de su sangre en el camino.

Después de una gran caída logra por fin llegar al fondo muy mal herido discord por un milagro seguia con vida pero la pregunta era ¿por cuanto tiempo despues de la gran paliza que recibió? discord antes de desmallarse ve la silueta de una pony que llevaba una caravana...

-por...por...- no podía hablar discord solo extendía su brazo

la silueta se va acercando y discord pierde el conocimiento

 **Autor:**

 **Buen dia amigos bronies y pegasisters, syd reportandose con este capitulo espero y sea de su agrado.**

 **Quinto capitulo de ELLA TIENE EL MUNDO EN SUS CASCOS**

 **Y pues antes que nada les debo una gran disculpa por los retrasos en verdad lo siento mucho mi trabajo me absorve mucho y pues hago lo mejor que puedo para taerles el capitulo...**

 **Quiero agradecer a mi amigo angelsoul99 por su review muchas gracias**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir me despido..SYD BARRETT POWALSKY $$$$ ESTAS A SUS SERVICIOS $$$$**


End file.
